


A Second Chance

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily decides to give James a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

A Second Chance

Lily swung her heels up behind her, sand flying.

"Stop it," whinged Petunia.

"I just can't understand it," Lily spoke to Petunia, though she knew Petunia wasn't listening. "He's such a _prat_." She squinted out over the ocean. "He seems to bigoted, with the way he treats the Slytherins. But he's best friends with a werewolf. He has been for _years_."

Petunia made a gagging sound. "He probably has fleas."

Lily laughed joyfully. "Maybe I haven't given him enough credit. Mum was right, I did need a seaside holiday. He's asked me for a redo."

"What does that even _mean_?" Petunia asked.

"It _means_," Lily flipped her long hair, a burnished copper color in the sunshine, "that he thinks we got off to a bad start and he wants to start again."

"How can it be a bad start if you've known him for _years_?"

Lily smiled and answered, "Well, I _am_ a Gryffindor."

"What does _that_ mean? That doesn't mean _anything_. It's a nonsense word. Ugh."

"I mean," started Lily with the air of a girl of experience explaining something to her stupid little sister, "I know I can be stubborn and I think I formed a bit of an impression of him. Certainly being best friends with a werewolf never fit in the picture."

"Sounds like it shouldn't fit in _any_ picture. How does that _recommend_ him?" Petunia muttered.

Lily gave Petunia a sad look before definitively announcing, "I'm going to do it. We'll have to work together all year anyway. I'll give him his second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Maybe not everyone," Petunia sniffed.

"For your own sake, Pet, let's hope you're wrong."


End file.
